Hunt
by Anonymus3000
Summary: An emotional gay love story between Sylvester and Tweety, with very strong erotic content. I must confess, I'm not a native English speaker, so it might include grammatically incorrect sentences, but I find it's quite understandable, I decided to write it in English only to develop my skills.


Everything started on the day I confessed to Tweety that I love him. I have no clue why I told that, but whatever made me to tell, it was a confession to me too. I was confused. How is this possible at all? Why didn't I realize it before? When has it begun? Anyway, when I looked into his eyes, I didn't feel like eating him and that's, when my doubts crossed my mind first. I didn't understand it at all. _Why not?_ Then, I thought it was a mixture of hunger and something stronger.

We were in the garden. He was having a bath and I was just staring. As I think back, I pretended to try to eat him again, but something stopped me. Instead of attacking him I stood behind him, poked his shoulder and told him in the eyes.

He was surprised and confused, of course, just as much as me and said:

"What? Then... what was this chase around through so many years? Why didn't you tell me before?" he started questioning immediately.

"I don't know, but it's true" I stammered. I didn't know what to say next, so I waited for his questions, although, I was unsure if I could answer any of them.

"Will it change anything, Puddy? Just because you still want to eat me, don't you?"

"I'm... I'm not sure, Tweety, but I think it will change us both" I replied finally.

"How do you mean you're not sure?"

"I... I guess I still want to eat you, but somehow I couldn't stand it if I hurt you."

"That's stupid, Puddy. You can't hurt me, no matter how you try" he dabbed and I took offense immediately.

"Oh, you're thinking too much about yourself, Tweety!" I snapped. "Don't forget how many times you were close to end up in my stomach! I _could_ hurt you, if I really wanted!

"How do you know that?" he striked back and I couldn't answer anything. I had tried to think it through, before I finally replied.

"I held myself back." That's all I could say.

"What? You tried _everything_ to catch me! You tried your best, but that was really weak!" he said contemptuously, which made me even angrier. I didn't want to argue about this anymore with him.

"Okay, that's enough! Give me some time to think it through!" I yelled angrily.

"You have nothing to think through, it will lead us nowhere!" he shouted after me, but I ignored his words and went to my catbed.

I tried to think it through, but that damn mixed feeling didn't let me see things clearly. I saw him flying through the room to his birdcage, maybe he decided to think it through. As I was watching him flying, that strange feeling came again and ruined my thoughts. Now I didn't see him as a delicious dinner, but as an attractive little bird. I realized, that I was staring his well-shaped ass.

 _Gay,_ my inner voice told me scornfully, but right now, this was the last thing I cared about. It was the easiest thing to accept.

I calmed myself down and returned to my thoughts. The very first question was if I _really_ wanted to eat him or not? _Of course,_ I thought first, but then I became unsure and suddenly felt very tired. Everything started to fade away and I couldn't stay in reality anymore, didn't see anything from my surroundings. _What's happening to me?_ I had thought for the last time, before I found myself in the kitchen. I saw myself chasing Tweety as an outsider. I realized that they can't see me. I was self-hypnotized accidentally and now I was in my subconscious mind. And how do I know that? Because I saw that I caught him easily without anyone to interrupt us and there were no doors or windows. Just the kitchen. The table was set up with a plate, a knife and a fork. I thought I knew what would happen. I had a big surprise. The other me didn't try to kill him, he only caught him playfully, but somehow still wildly. Tweety laughed and smiled at him. The cat slapped his butt playfully and somewhy I also felt the gentle hit in my palm. Like if I did it. I liked it. He petted Tweety all over his body, teasing him. He lifted him up, grabbed the fork and walked to a wall, where he pinned Tweety by the hip with his own, while placing his arms above his head and clutched his hands between the branches of the fork. Tweety was now in head height. The cat leaned forward and kissed him. I felt every single touch he made to him and got aroused. _What is this?_ He had an erection and lifted Tweety's legs around his waist, then quickly, painfully led it into Tweety's butthole. He screamed in pain, but didn't ask him to stop. I stared it all in horror, but somewhy I felt a prickling feeling at my groin, exactly between my legs. The scene slowly faded away with Tweety's scream and I found myself in reality. The prickling feeling was real. I evoked his body again and the feeling went stronger, my heartbeat sped up with my breathing too. I was gasping and grabbed my erection with my paw and tossed it off. At the climax I released a loud, satisfied sound. _How could I get aroused so much by hurting him? What kind of beast am I?_ The thought, that I might hurt him or even _kill_ him terrified me.

 _Yes,_ I was thinking, _I couldn't do that, but do I WANT it?_

I just didn't feel like that at all and I thought back of all of what I just saw now. I didn't find a real hunting instinct, but instead I found desire. The same I felt today. I don't want it. I never did.

And here comes the question again; why didn't I realize it before? Did I refuse to notice it? This seems to be the most logical answer, because by now I was sure that I've been always in love with Tweety.

The next few days were spent by looking for answers that make sense, but I found nothing. The only thing I realized was that I knew how much I lust for Tweety. And it seemed like he wanted me. Once, I was sleeping, but suddenly felt like someone is petting and kissing me gently. I opened my eyes a little and vaguely, but saw it was Tweety. Fortunately, he didn't realize that I'm awake and I didn't even want him to notice that, so I could enjoy his kiss and touch.

He sniffled. He knows we can't be together. I felt bad for him, I wanted to soothe him, but of course, it's not possible. _He wants to be mine!_ , the realization crushed into me immediately. I liked this thought and suddenly understood, that it's what I exactly want.

He kept on petting me behind my ears, whole body. I became so sensitive by now, that I could barely pretend to sleep. I guess, he enjoyed my silky fur. For one last time he leaned forward and kissed my nose gently. He put his tongue into my mouth and it touched mine. His savour was intoxicating. _Mmm... delicious!_ , I thought as I carefully tasted his tongue, without him noticing it. It was sweet like honey. I forced myself not to kiss him back, it would ruin this beautiful morning. _You're mine, Tweety._ He slowly pulled out his dancing tongue of my mouth and left me there. When I was sure he could not hear it, I made an aroused moan. I could still barely believe it. He wanted me.

Maybe he loved me back. He _did_ love me, that's for sure. But how could he trust me? I never attacked him from that day again... until today. Let me explain.

Today, I finally figured out what happened while I was under self-hypnosis and the realizition of that I lust for Tweety helped me.

I've always been in love with him, only subconsciously. Because I always hated to express my emotions, especially such strong ones like this. I also know that it was trying to break through to my conscious mind, but I never realized it. The hardest thing to figure out was the chasing, of course. This was the way I tried to express how much I lusted after Tweety, but only subconsciously and I always thought that I wanted to eat him. Now I know it's not true, I just want him to be mine. And I know he also wants me, it was so evident.

But something was in my way. I'm very different from other cats, I'm not that gentle. It's a shame to confess, but I have a tendency for rape. I like being violent, aggressive and I often scratch and bite and it's painful anyway because of penile spines. It's not about that I couldn't be able to fit into his anus with ease, because yes, he's half the size of me, I could fuck him. No, it's about how painful mating is and about that I have dark fantasies about him, like choking, beating hard and I often cause bleeding... I shudder at this thought. I remember having sex with female cats in the mating season and many of them didn't even want me, they were victims. I could lose my mind and hurt him. We can't do this, no matter how much we want it. I'm too violent.

I need to talk to him.

I decided to wait until Granny falls asleep and then visit the bird. By eleven o'clock she was asleep, so I started my approach to Tweety, hoping he's still awake.

His birdcage was in another room. I leaned my head in to carefully look around and noticed the cage. It was placed on the floor and much bigger than the one hanging from the ceiling. I went closer and saw that he was in the more spacious one. He seemed to sleep deeply and I was about to leave, when he suddenly jumped on his feet, but he didn't seem surprised. He pretended to sleep, maybe waiting for me. I wondered whether he did it every night since that day.

"What are you doing here, Puddy? Are you here to finally fuck me or to eat me?" My eyes widened in astonishment because of his row way of expression. _I knew he wants me,_ I grinned inside.

"No, I just want to talk to you." I opened the door of the cage and stepped in. He took one step back. He seemed to be a little nervous, maybe is afraid. "Listen, Tweety, I spent the last few days thinking about us and I..."

"Oh, shut up, Puddy!" he interrupted me and grabbed me by the neck pulling me into a passionate kiss. He didn't even hear what I had said before. _Did I arouse him so fast?_ I kissed him back immediately, forgetting about all what I wanted to tell him. _Be mine!_ , I wanted to say, but all I was capable of was a weak moan escaping out of my teeth directly into his beak. His fingers quickly ran upwards on my neck to strongly, nearly painfully grip my cheekfur. I groaned. I've experienced at least a thousand sorts of pain, but none of them was sensual, like this one. He nipped my lips multiple times as he tried to push his little tongue into my mouth as deep as he could. Finally, they touched, wrapped around each other and the two flavors made an unbelievably delicious mixture of the two and I didn't seem like I could ever get enough of him. I grabbed him possessively and took control, growling into his beak with lust.

 _Oh, shit! I can tell him everything later, I just want him right now!_ We stopped kissing and I pushed him against the cagebars, then we stared at each other gasping with half-lidded eyes. With my left paw I wrapped around a bar and clutched him to it by his hip with my thumb, with my right one I gripped his chin, tensed his neck backwards and somehow, but I commanded and implored him at the same time with my pure gaze to agree. I saw that he was in an internal struggle, trying to choose between fear and trust. I looked into his shiny blue eyes with a more suggestive gaze and gently placed my thumb between his beak and chin and caressed it, meanwhile I was trying to resist that burning desire to rush at him right now. He caught on quickly and slightly noticeably, with a bit of uncertainty, but nodded and his eyes encouraged me to lunge at him. As he nodded his little tongue darted out and touched my thumb by accident. I stared and froze down seeing this, my eyes widened in dismay, my mouth flew open, releasing a disbelieving moan. I had leaned forward and licked my finger as well, tasting his sweet flavor once more, before my head swam in the greatest ecstasy I've ever experienced and I lowered myself to bump at his forehead. We glanced at each other, our eyelashes grazed slightly against the other's and I blew a gentle kiss on his beak. I exhaled at the thrilling feeling, which swept through my whole body in the shape of a huge bomb of hormones, which exploded... down _there_. I became unbearably elated in a blink of an eye. _Ahh, God... How can this have such an effect on me?_ All this happened only in a few seconds, but somehow it still felt long minutes, until he finally agreed, licked me and aroused me. I licked my lips and then, drawn by a sudden urge or by that muggy atmosphere filled with that powerful erotic tension, that was circling around us or by a strong magnetic power or whatever it was, but I pulled myself closer to him and I lunged at him, in the same moment I let his chin off and brought my paw to the top of his head to tense his neck again, thus I could access to his throat. I felt the desirable little birdie's warm, shivering and swelling throat under my lips. I kissed, licked, bit, sucked, even carefully nipped the soft skin of his slim and arched neck, until I let his head off, and I was gripping him by the hip using both of my paws now. He mewled and threw his legs behind my nape and wobbled excitedly. I was drooling, like hell. My whole body felt jelly-like, it was utterly numb and I could feel nothing, but him and my hardness. Eventually, I trailed my tongue lower and I started to lick his body, teasing him, ruffling his feathers, until I reached down between his legs. He was creasing my ears with one hand to hold my head closer to his body, with the other one he clambered to a bar. He was gasping and shivering during this, but when I reached there he suddenly released a loud scream, like he was scared of what next. I ignored and started to lick his small erection, with my tongue wrapping around it tightly and slid up and down in quick movements.

"Puddy, stop! That's too intensive at first, please!" he begged and I stopped.

"I thought you enjoyed it. You seemed to trust me, Tweety, so what's wrong now?" I pulled away, giving him mercy.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd be able to do this, but knowing that you still want to eat me and love me at the same time made me unsure. I'm afraid." He looked into my eyes beggingly and I smiled.

"Didn't you say, that I could never hurt you, no matter how I try?" Later, I wished I'd have never said that.

"You're right, Puddy. God, I'm so stupid!" he slapped his forehead shamefully, then looked at me back. "So, it's okay now. Let's continue it."

Here, I reminded myself that I shouldn't do this, he doesn't know my darkest desires.

"No, we must stop it immediately, Tweety" I protested.

"Why?"

"Look here" I sat up and showed him my angular cock. "See those penile spines? Can you imagine how painful it is?"

He stared surprisingly at first, but then he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I can imagine, but it sounds very hot" _What?! He gets aroused by bearing pain?!_ Okay, he may be able to bear some pain, but is surely unable to bear as much as I like to cause.

"Tweety, are you crazy?! I'm not gentle, like other cats, I'm aggressive and that's not what you want! Don't misunderstand me, I want you, but I could hurt you so easily. We can't do this."

"Puddy, you just reminded me that you could never hurt me, so why couldn't you just control yourself? Everything will be alright." He was so naive.

"I could if I wanted! I already told you that I just held myself back! You don't know what I'm capable of!" I yelled at him angrily. Cool, so here we go again!

"No, you couldn't. I trust you."

"Tweety... stop!" I hissed. He must understand it. Maybe I should show him a taste of my real power. "You shouldn't trust me. You wouldn't be safe with me."

"Why not?"

That's enough!

"Alright, Tweety! You don't give me any other choices!"

"What are you... AHHHHHH!" He couldn't finish his sentence.

I suddenly jumped on him and bit his body. Now he was hanging out of my mouth and I shook him wildly. I dropped him on the floor, tearing out a lot of feathers of him and scratched from his head to ass. He screamed painfully. I slapped him in the face, then turned him around, so now he was laying on his belly.

"Don't do it! Ahh! Sylvester, please, stop it!" he begged me, but I didn't care.

"Shut up!" I yelled and I stretched his spinchter with my claw painfully and quickly.

I held him down by his nape and then pierced into him. He shrieked, so I covered his beak and moved quickly back and forth. I shook his head again, tearing out another bunch of feathers.

"Enough, please! I learned my lesson, just stop it! Don't kill me!" he cried for his life and I started to think that I've gone too far, but I didn't stop.

"No, you must see this!" I grabbed his throat with one finger and started to choke him. He put out his tongue, trying to catch his breath, but was unable to move.

I felt that I'm very close to cum. I counted on that I'd enjoy it, but I start to lose control and I can't stop now. I had to collect all of my will power not to go even further, but I couldn't stop the climax. I cried out loudly as I cummed into his anus. I pulled my splashing cock out of him and it sprinkled all around, covering Tweety's head and whole body, my belly, thigh and even my face. The sperm got stuck in my fur, and it was annoying, so I started to clean it off, holding Tweety under my paw. He climbed out and ran to the cagebars, and stared at me frightened. When I finished I moved toward him to clean him too, but he tried to step back.

"Don't move an inch!" I grunted, then I gently added. "I won't hurt you."

I laid him between my front legs and started to lap him, just like my mom did it to me as a kitten. He shivered in horror all time long. He obeyed me and didn't dare to move, until I finished cleaning.

"Can you understand now? I could hurt you anytime I want." I looked down at him reproachfully.

"You almost killed me... How should I trust you after this?" At first, I didn't understand, then realized that he still thinks that I want to eat him.

"No, I don't want to eat you. I love you. I just wanted you to understand why we can't do this. Let me explain everything." Then I told him everything I realized that week. He nodded sometimes that he understands it. When I finished I noticed that my tears are flowing down on my face.

I had compunction for raping him, but I tried to calm myself down by saying to me that it was necessary. Tweety carefully stepped closer toward me and hugged me.

"Don't cry, it's alright, Puddy." he said gently. "It was all my fault. I should have understood it before. I was pompous. I love you." He petted me behind my ears to try to calm me down.

I hugged him back. I was getting calmer and I let out a weak sigh. He's able to calm me down with his pure presence, with him I'm far less aggressive now that I can express my feelings for him. He can silence the rapist inside me, he can tame me. I need him.

"I don't even deserve you, Tweety. Just tell me how, how the hell can you love me after all this?"

"Don't say you don't deserve me, Puddy. I deserved this punishment after all the horrible things I've done to you and you still love me."

 _God, it's such a vicious circle!_ He seemed to read in my mind and looked at me desperately.

"You were right." I snapped up with a worried gaze. "We can never be together, we don't fit together." Now I was scared and almost jumped hearing this. No, it can't be, I want him!

"Tweety, do you want to leave me?" I was very afraid of his answer. That'd be a nightmare. _Say you're mine,_ I prayed. "Don't..." My eyes filled with tears again.

"Look, it will never work. Don't think I want to leave you, but..." He broke down in tears.

"Tweety, please, stay with me. I need you." I gently grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes pleadingly. He stepped back in embarassment, so I clutched his fingers a little stronger, only so much that he could not jerk them away. "Don't give up on me. It can never happen again. You just need to trust me." I never wanted anything so much.

"Are you sure, Puddy?" he asked unsurely.

"I promise." I replied. "And if you're ready, then maybe we can be together the way we want it." I winked at him grinning. I just need to make sure not to do it so aggressively. _I can control myself._

"Puddy!" He happily hugged me even stronger and I purred to him. I don't remember when I did it for the last time. "I'll stay with you. Just give me some time."

"I will" I smiled, then sat up. "Come, it's time to sleep." But before we left the cage, I had one more question. "When did you realize that you love me?"

"Not much after you confessed" he replied and I happily smiled at him. I lifted him up and brought him to my bed. I laid him down next to me and gave him a kiss. We fell asleep together.

The following days went interesting. Yes, he said he trusts me now, but also needs some time before we do it. He still had some slight doubts, so he decided to test me in different ways. He slept with me, we played together instead of chasing, but the most interesting test was when he fed me with tuna. At first, I thought this will be the hardest one to stand, but it went easier than I thought.

He gave the tuna with tempting moves, but not to seduce me, only to test me. I never felt the desire to try to eat him, but I knew he needs to feel safe with me. He sometimes even carefully put his fingers in my mouth and slowly pulled it out.

As for me, I enjoyed this little test, I could get used to it easily. Willy and wittingly, some erotic moments slid into the test. Today, one drop of fat dropped on his beak by accident.

"Lick it off." he whispered like a pervert.

I obeyed and when I licked him, he grabbed my whiskers and kissed me hard. When we stopped, we laughed and he continued feeding me. I decided to make it a little waggish. He put the next tuna in my mouth and here I carefully started to suck his finger, teasing him by looking him in the eyes with a pervert gaze. He moaned and sighed. His knees shivered, then buckled. With his free hand he reached down between his legs and grabbed his small cock.

I didn't count on that he would get aroused so easily. He clutched his erection and moved his hand up and down on it as fast as he could. He closed his eyes, leaving his finger still in my mouth. Finally, he tossed it off, releasing a huge cumshot on my nose, between my eyes and to the floor. I let his finger now, and licked down his sperm lustfully.

"I... I think I'm ready, Puddy" he gasped. I knew what he meant. "Let's do it tonight."

"Okay" I agreed. "But don't forget to tell me if you don't like something."

"I won't" he promised. Then he left me.

It was half past ten, when I went into his room. He was in the more spacious cage again. Now he didn't pretend to sleep, he just sat there waiting for me. I stepped into the cage and looked down at him.

"Don't worry, this time I'll be gentle to you."

I carefully lifted him, holding him close to me and we kissed each other. I firmly, demanding for his tongue stretched his beak with mine and stroked his to make the hot kiss keep longer. He deeply dug his hands into my fur, ruffling it and it made me feel horny and attractive. I led my tongue from his left cheek to the right, while with my paw grasped and constricted his soft butt, carefully ran my claws over his spine, which made him lean forward and he nuzzled to me, breathing sharply into my shoulder. I laid him beneath me, then I admired his beautiful body. The way that his feathers followed the outline of his whole slim body was just so... perfect. _My little birdie._ I wanted him so much. It was good to see that he was so sensitive and the way he craved for me activated my hormones and flamed up the desire inside me to kiss him everywhere I can. I wanted to nuzzle into his shiny feathers, but I decided to go step by step. I held his hands next to his head gently, so he could not move, then I kissed his sole, then his ankle. I glanced up to see the effect. Tweety was looking for something he can cling to, but the bars were too far from his captured hands, so he clutched my paws as strong as he could and gasped excitedly. _That's good, Tweety._ I continued my way upwards on his leg, until I reached to his knee. I stopped and circled around it in a torturing way. This made him even more excited and his chest moved faster up and down and started to squirm under me. I slowly went to his thigh, then quickly led my tongue across his lower abdomen to his left leg and started to go along on the same way, this time downwards. He almost jerked his leg away and was close to free his hands, but I held them firmly under my grasp. I gently started to gnaw his leg and brought my head to his face to kiss him soothingly. He closed his eyes as I gave him an affectionate, long and deep kiss. I broke the kiss and he heavingly extended his neck towards my cheek, hungrily looking for my lips, but I pulled my head further, so he could not reach me. I had to smile on this. _How impatient!_ I gnawed and licked his head behind his ear and this way step by step went down across his cheek to his neck. One licking, one gnawing. He gulped and mewled. He panted so fast, that I could feel his hot breath ruffle my fur on my head. Eventually, I started to explore his upper body, slightly tickling him. I stroked his sternum with my tongue and I dug deeply into his feathers with my nose, until I found what I was looking for; two tiny breasts, almost flat. I carefully nipped the right one and very gently clutched it with my teeth, which made him groan of the sweet and sharp pain. He wistfully tilted his body against my tongue and gave himself to the sensual torture. I started to draw circles around his chest, then lower around his abdomen. I repeated the same with my claw too, then, I ran them over his ribs across his waist, to his aitch bone. He could barely stay calm and I noticed, that he's waving his tail feathers. _Ain't he sweet?_ I didn't miss any of his curves and he seemed to enjoy it. Then an angular little bump hit my nose. I blew it slightly, then licked it in a way that made him shiver in his whole body. I grinned.

"Do you want me to suck it?" I knew he did.

"Yes! Do it, Puddy!" he said almost beggingly, gasping for air.

"With pleasure" I replied lustfully and took it in my mouth. He reflexively lifted up his body, pushing his erection deeper in my mouth and held his breath back for a few seconds, clenching his beak, until it freed itself and he started to melt under me. He gulped when I ran my teeth over his erection slightly. I sucked it with a teasing, torturing and pampering slow pace, so he could enjoy it for longer.

I didn't want him to cum into my mouth, so I stopped when he was close.

"Hey, I was so close!" he glanced up indignantly.

"Ooops, sorry. Let's try it again." With this, I started to suck it again, teased him so much, that he was writhing and shrieking under me, but I didn't let him reach the top. He helplessly sighed and looked at me.

"Puddy, please, let me cum..." he begged. _Ahh... what a cutie!_ I love it when he begs me.

"Straight into my mouth? That's disgusting and I already swallowed some today" I replied with an innocent smile.

"Think of it as milk!" he panted and I could barely hold my laugh back.

"How bad, that I'm lactose sensitive" I pretended to be disappointed. He gave me his cutest glance, craving for orgasm.

"Please" he tried again, this time making an effort to sound as cute as possible. I leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry, you'll reach the top." He wrapped his legs around my waist and tried to pull my body closer to his, so that our groin almost touched. "Oh, what's your hurry?" I giggled and jerked my waist away.

"I want you" he replied. I smiled and happily kissed him again.

"Oh, yes, Tweety. I want you too. I want you so much, that I'd eat you" I grinned.

"What?" he snapped up frightened.

"Just kiddin'!" I laughed.

"Puddy! Don't joke with this!" he grunted angrily, but we both knew that he's not able to be angry with me for long.

He freed his hands under my grasp and gently stroked his fingers on my arms, shoulders, then my throat, where he left wispy kisses. That did it. I moaned, lost my balance and fell forward with half lidded eyes.

Tweety took advantage of the opportunity and rolled me on my back and told me to lift my butt up. I obeyed and then I felt a strong hit on it. I didn't know it would be such a turn-on, but he aroused me with this brave action and made my stomach twitch. Somehow the feeling swept through my whole body, down below at my groin. He teased me in a completely different way. I was very warm. My head bumped to a bar. It was cold, like ice and the two feelings offset each other. I shuddered. I felt his fingers slightly stroking my chest, so I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let him take control over me. Suddenly, he pinched me hard in the neck with his beak and the sharp pain shook me in a way that I felt even warmer. I held my scream back and tried to bear it. Now his fingers were playing on my side and pinched me, this time between my ribs. It was getting harder to hold still. Everytime he nipped me, I felt a piece of heaven and hell, like if it was one crazy feeling at the same time. I don't know what it really was, a torture full of pleasure or pleasure full of torture, perhaps both. My mind wanted to beg him to stop, but my body begged for more of his touch. I gave myself utterly to the best indulgence a cat can ever get. For the first time in my life, I felt I belong to someone and was glad that it was Tweety. I knew it was reality, but somewhy I wished it's not only a sweet dream. _Hmm, how could I get this silly thought?_ He pinched me multiple times with his hands and beak, until he finally walked between my legs, where I already had an erection. He grabbed it and carefully avoiding the penile spines licked my glans in an almost tickling way. Flames of desire went through my whole body and he kept his eyes on me with a scorching lust. I simply can't watch this, the way he played with me... _God, it's such a tease!_ I tore my gaze away from Tweety. I had no idea bearing some pain could be so pleasurable. I could barely stay calm. He pinched my cock with his beak hard, so I released a loud scream, but then he continued with a soft blowjob. I was curious about how it feels like, since no one has ever given me a blowjob. It was much better than I could ever imagine it. I cambered backwards and could barely even moan. It felt incredible! He was so sensuous! I wished he'd never stop it. When I thought he finally lets me cum, he pinched me again and didn't let me. _Damn it! I wanted to cum into his beak!,_ I thought a little huffily, but right now I was unable to be angry with him. He walked to my face, stroked the fur on my head, slowly stroked my lower lip with his index finger, bowed my neck and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and hungrily, desperately started to look for his tongue, until they started an erotic dance, letting me taste my own salty flavor mixed with his, which made my mouth water even more.

"Alright, Puddy" he broke the kiss. "It's time for you to compensate me."

"Whatever you want" I laughed and sat up.

I turned him around and stretched his spinchter carefully. His anus was clean. I brought my nose down to the hole and deeply smelled his scent, then licked it, to which Tweety started to pant and his tail feathers were excitedly sweeping my nose. It was intoxicant. I spat into it to pierce into him with less pain and slowly led my erection in. This was much better, than when I raped him. Now he didn't scream painfully, only sighed with a satisfied sound. My penile spines hurt him from the inside, but I moved back and forth very carefully, so he could bear it easily. Now that he was wet by saliva, it felt much more pleasant for my cock as his anus wrapped around it all.

"Puddy..." he moaned silently. ",do it faster..."

At first I was about to stop, but then decided to trust him and fulfill his wish. I slowly turned my gentle moves into a much faster one, step by step to see if I'm gone too far.

"Oh, that's good..." he said satisfied and he enjoyed the pain.

"Can we go a little further, Tweety?" I asked him hoping.

"Yes, do the cat-style!" he yelled in pleasure. I had to smile on his expression. _Cat-style._

"Here it comes!" With this I held him strongly under my paw, leaned forward and kissed him possessively, dominating him and moved faster. He reached for the cagebars and clambered there as he screamed in pain and pleasure. I slapped his little ass, with my other paw holding him from the belly.

He was soon getting tired, maybe it's too much. He just needs some time to get used to it. I stopped, pulled myself out of him and turned him over his back.

"I think it's time to slow down a bit" I murmured. I wanted to be affectionate to him, I wanted to make love to him.

"Okay, that'll be better..." he panted.

I spat some more saliva into his anus and sticked my claw in and circled inside to blur it.

"Ahh! That's too... good" he groaned.

I brought my paw to his head and yanked him down by his nape.

"Well, birdie, would you like to be mine for the rest of the night?" I whispered, with my voice full of promises.

"Yes! Here and now!" he replied hungrily waiting for me and clung to my shoulders.

"Good. Don't move, just close your eyes and feel me... everywhere" I whispered. With this, I started to lick his ribs and waist, while with my paw I carefully clutched his soft butt, then trailed it to his hip. His hip immediately started to squirm in my grasp and he tensed his knees against both of my sides. "Hold still" I commanded quietly.

"Oh, Puddy, please, I can't..." he exhaled.

"Shhh, my little birdie, you'll get me soon" I soothed him. I leaned forward and deeply, lusciously and passionately kissed him as I unnoticedly slipped into him again. He clutched his knees stronger to me and his fingers ran downwards on my back and gripped my silky fur, creasing it in a way, that incited me to move with a torturing slow pace. "Good, now start moving with me and keep the rhythm" I murmured. Tweety obeyed and started to move as well, panting excitedly as our sweating bodies touched and his hardness grinded against my lower abdomen. We were sweating so hard, that we were literally stuck together, but neither of us wanted to tear from the other. His hands were continuously stroking my back up and down, while we tensed against each other as close as we could. I kissed him again, then rubbed my nose against his beak gently and purred voluptuously. Suddenly I felt like I was getting harder inside him and his erection also pressed my belly harder, then, accompanied with a long and deep groan my hardness started to go limp as I gradually emptied myself into him. Tweety tensed himself against me stronger and nuzzled into my neck, as he climaxed as well, sprinkling his sperm straight onto my belly. The sperm got stuck into my fur again, but I felt too tired to care about it.

It tired me more than anything before. This has been the best lovemaking for a long time and I guess for Tweety too.

"That... that was awesome, Puddy..." he panted.

"And we'll have many more like this or even better" I grinned.

He snuggled up to me giggling and relaxed. I placed him in my right arm and turned on my side and relaxed satisfied. _How many cats can tell about themselves that they had sex with a canary?_ This was my last thought that night, before we fell asleep together cuddling.

The next morning I had a very pleasant wake up. Suddenly I felt like someone is playing on my cock with his fingers. I looked up and it was Tweety.

"Eager" I told him smiling and couldn't stop having an erection of his touch.

"Just as much as you" He poked it and I sighed of pleasure.

I sat up to stretch his spinchter, but he grabbed my wrists and pushed me back on my back again, holding my arms above my head.

"No, today is my turn, Puddy." He gave me a fast kiss and added "Just clamber to the bars."

"What are you planning to do?" I asked in a waggish way.

"It's a surprise" he replied.

I grabbed the bars and then he carefully started to tickle my armpits. I tried to hold my laugh back and almost let the bars off, but I collected all my will power not to. He tickled me a little harder.

That's it. I'm simply too ticklish to stand it without laughing and it broke out of me loudly. Somehow it still felt good, so I tried to stay as calm as I could. Tweety slowly ventured lower and lower tickling my ribs and waist, until he reached down to my erection. Here I grabbed the bars with my back feet too. He now started to tickle my thighs from the inside, close to my groin. God, that was my most ticklish point! Then he suddenly slid across my hardness and tickled me with one hand at my waist, with the other he firmly held me down. This came completely unexpectedly. I've never been under control, but now I didn't have the chance to do anything against his actions, he forced me to hold still. He didn't even have to move up and down, I was writhing so hard. I was helpless. I tried to push his hand away, but he slammed it down and continued his cruel process.

"Hold still!" he commanded coldly.

"Oh, Tweety, please!" I didn't know whether I begged him to stop tickling or to allow me to let the bars off now. He then started to carefully move. It was getting too much. The two together was so intensive, so ruthlessly teasing that I came close to cum in less than two minutes. He then moved even faster and tickled in a more teasing way. "D-d-don't st-stop!" I stammered out finally and emptied myself into him and he also climaxed.

"I'm not done with you yet" he smiled lustfully. _God, what will be next?_

He finally stopped tickling and my whole body shivered as I tried to slow my heartbeat down and catch my breath, but I couldn't do it for long, because I felt him fingering at my anus. All my nerve-endings bristled up.

"What are...?" I started, but he interrupted me.

"I said today is my turn, remember?" he reminded me. I slapped my forehead. _How couldn't I get the hint?_

He didn't need to stretch my whole spinchter, only so much that he could fit into me. He spat some saliva into the hole and blurred it. As he quickly pierced into me, my cock erected again and also didn't feel any penile spines in my anus. He slowly ran his fingers over my waist again, which made me giggle and I instinctively bucked up against his hip and clambered to his shoulders. With one hand, he held me by my shoulder, with the other he grabbed my waist as he leaned forward, pushing my erection against his belly and putting a big pressure on it, then he started to jab me. He filled me more than I counted on. It was a prickling feeling as he moved fast back and forth. To be honest, secretly, I always wanted to know how it feels like being full of cock in the ass. It was awesome. I let him take control and enjoyed every single second of feeling him inside me. My erection went stronger and I felt to get close to climax again. _Two cumming in less than five minutes? How am I going to stand it? It's so tiring and awesome at the same time._

He cummed first, then shortly I followed him. I felt his chill sperm flowing out of my asshole.

"You should wake me up like this more often" I advised him.

"Oh, really? You'd fall asleep again too fast. Maybe you're too weak to stand it." he bantered with me.

I scrolled over, so now he was beneath me.

"Then, maybe I should prove the opposite" I smiled and felt ready for the third climax in the morning. Then, a mischevious thought crossed my mind. "Or let's wait a minute. You were a bad boy, weren't you, Tweety?" I turned my expression serious to sound strict.

"Me? Bad? What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, let's see it. You woke me up too early, you tickled me so hard, that I nearly drowned, you fucked me in the ass, you're saying I'm too weak to bear too much sex in the morning. What shall I do to you now?" I explained, my face still serious and strict, but deep down I was chuckling.

Tweety nervously gulped as I pinned him down to the floor by the hip using mine.

"I thought you'd like these and you seemed like you actually _did_ like them or... not?" He was getting more than just nervous, almost afraid a bit.

"Well, I wouldn't say so. What do you think, shall I punish you for it?" I brought my head close to his face and looked straight into his scared blue eyes ominously. Now he really looked desperate.

"Please, don't be angry with me! I didn't want anything bad!" he begged and crossed his arms in front of his face in an attempt to protect himself. _Hm, I should be more careful, he's afraid now._

"Oh, yes, my birdie, you were a bad boy and you caused me annoyance, you must be punished, but just a bit." Here, I held his arms above his head with one paw, while I started to draw circles around his abdomen with my claw. He sided his head and clenched his eyes in fear, and his chest also started to move much faster. I could literally hear his heartbeat and his quick breaths. I stopped circling around his belly and jerked his head back to its original position by the chin to face him again. His eyes flew open and his gaze protested ardently as my face was getting closer and closer to his, as near as could be. He closed his eyes again. "Or you know what, birdie? You actually pleased me as well as you caused me annoyance, you should rather be rewarded." With this, I kissed his beak voluptuously, much to his surprise and his eyes opened in dismay. "Is this what you counted on?" I whispered, let his arms off and pulled away with a pervert grin.

"So... you're not angry with me, not even a bit?" he asked unsurely.

"Of course I'm not!" I laughed and my strict gaze relented.

He sighed in relief. Tweety's fear was quickly replaced by playfulness and got into the game. He pulled up his knees and grabbed his feet, playfully rolling from right to left and back continuously on his butt with a naughty smile on his beak.

"Oh, in that case, it's good to know, that you'd never ever hurt such an innocent and lovely birdie, like me" he said mischeviously.

"Innocent? You? I would argue with that" I replied grinning.

I nuzzled into his belly and blew it multiple times, to which he chuckled and wobbled in the air with his legs. He was so cute. I slowly slid into him and he stroked my side with one hand, with the other he clambered to my shoulder. I firmly held him down by his thigh, so he could not move and he let me take possession of him and I started to move inside him, keeping a pampering slow rhythm, while leaving wispy kisses on his cheek and neck. He closed his eyes and sided his head, utterly experiencing every movement and touch. This way, we gradually reached the climax. Three orgasms in one morning. The day couldn't have started anything better.

I realized, that the sperm from last night is still stuck on my fur and his feathers too, now it was dry, so I couldn't clean it off with my rough tongue.

"Come, it's time to take a bath." We went out of his cage to the bathroom, where I opened the tap and filled the warm water with shower gel.

I climbed into the bath waist-deep and Tweety sat in right in front of me. I grabbed a sponge, sopped it in the bubbly water and rubbed the sperm off of us. When I finished, we did nothing, but enjoyed the warm water.

I've never been happier. He was my first and only love, so I didn't want to waste a minute. I swore myself that I'd do everything for this relationship and protect him anyway.

"Well, what would you like to do today, Tweety?" I broke the silence.

"I want you to chase me" he said immediately.

 _What?_ Here, I wasn't angry yet.

"I told you that I don't want to fight with you and you exactly know what I'm capable of" I replied.

"No, I wasn't thinking about a real fight, only as a game. You know, you chase me and if you've got me you can do to me whatever you want" he explained.

"And what if I don't want to chase you anymore? Have you ever thought about that maybe I want to leave the past behind and go forward?" I said it in a bit higher tone than I wanted. He noticed it and turned around in the bath. I continued. "And how do you mean I can do whatever I want? You only want the cat-style again?" I saw the answer in his eyes; yes. Now I was pissed off. "That's all I'm good for you?! Only to have someone to fuck with, because there are no other canaries around here?! Did you lie when you said you love me?!" I shouted and my face turned red.

"No, wait, we don't need to, if you don't want it. How could you think of that? Of course I love you. I just suggested it, don't think I wanted to do anything bad" he said a bit ashamed.

"Good" I nodded. "You already caused me enough of suffering and pain through so many years, just because I let you. I'm sick of those stupid fights by now."

"I thought you've forgiven me for all those things" he sawed in an apologetic tone.

"Yes, I've forgiven, but I haven't forgotten. I thought you've already learnt your lesson." I hissed. I angrily slapped him in the face. He fell out of the bath, and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "You don't even care about me, what I want, how I feel." Deep down, I knew it wasn't true, but rationalism didn't want to work right now.

"Don't say that!" he yelled at me. "I DO care about you! I told you that it's only supposed to be a game, nothing serious. I told you we don't have to do it, if you don't want it."

"Oh, I understand it now. You're just playing with me, you make fun of that I love you. But you don't love me back!" _Don't think of that! He DOES love you!_

"Please don't say that, Puddy" he pleaded crying. "I didn't mean to disoblige you."

I ignored him. I climbed out of the bath, kicked him against the wall and left him there crying. Rationally, I understood what he meant, but I knew I had to make my emotions understand it too. There was only one way for that.

In the rest of the day, I refused to argue with him anytime he wanted, so he gave up on trying. Instead of sleeping, I spent the day with planning. I didn't know how long it will take my plan to succeed, everything will depend on me, how I'm going to feel. Because my goal was to get rid of the ghosts of the past, not only to take revenge on Tweety for what he did to me under the years.

At eleven o'clock I walked into his room. He was in the smaller cage, sitting on his perch, cleaning off his tears and sniffling. I knew it was because of me, but I didn't feel sorry for him. I forced myself to smile and be kind.

"Wouldn't you come down, so we could have some more space?" I told him. He looked over his shoulder and flew out through the cagebars. _One-hundred percent of safety,_ I thought cynically.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes were glaring of hope and some slight happiness as he stood in front of me.

"Look, I thought over all what you said in the morning and I want to apologize for my behaviour." It should have been all true, but that's not how I felt. I continued lying. "Now I'm here to make this right somehow. What do you think, can you forgive me for this?"

He happily jumped in my neck with such a dash, that I almost felt ashamed of what I planned to do to him, but I quickly got out that of my head. He kissed me hard, so I kissed him back dutifully.

"Of course I forgive you, Puddy! I love you!" he snuggled to me and I hugged him.

"Alright, Tweety, it's alright." I pulled away and changed my voice to a little colder, just to make him feel that this will be different. "Now do what you have to do." I sat up, holding him my cock to suck it.

He seemed a little surprised, but didn't say a word. He was disappointed, because I refused to foreplay with him. He leaned forward and slowly started to suck it.

"Harder" I ordered and leaned against the wall. He obeyed and did it until I erected. He tried to snuggle up to me in order to make me arouse him, but this time I pushed him away.

"Don't you want to tease me?" he stared at me blankly.

"Come on, you're already aroused, aren't you?" I replied and turned him around. I stretched his anus painfully and pierced into him without spitting some saliva into it.

"Ahhh!" he moaned loudly in pain, without any pleasure. "I'm not wet yet, it hurts too much."

"Don't whine, I know you love the cat-style and anyway, you'll get used to it soon" I dabbed and jabbed him faster. Tweety tried to reach down between his legs to masturbate himself, but I caught his hand and strongly held it down.

"Please, I'm not erected, I need this to cum" he looked up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be erected again soon, it can happen to anyone" I said coldly.

Of course, he didn't erect and also didn't cum, but I did. I was about to leave, when he called for me.

"Wait! I want you here. Don't leave me alone." His voice was full of desire and weakening hope.

"But you already got me for today" I pretended that I don't understand and left him upset.

Second day.

Today I met him again in the night. Now he was even more frustrated.

"Okay, Tweety. Yesterday you weren't in the mood for rough sex, so I thought tonight we should make love. Are you in?" I suggested.

"Of course! But this time foreplay."

"Whatever you want" I smirked. Tweety laid on his back and I leaned forward to kiss him, but without passion. I led my tongue down his whole body, but when I reached to his groin I pulled away just in the moment his small cock almost bumped my nose. I carefully kissed his thighs, close to his erection, but not touching it.

"See? I told you that you'd erect again soon." I licked his groin, intentionally avoiding his cock and teased him, tortured him with my tongue. He mewled and squirmed under me, trying to push his cock into my mouth, but every time he did I pulled my head away. I grinned deviously, letting him see it. He looked at me beggingly. My gaze gave him a message; _I won't suck it, sex is my pleasure_. He understood it and from this moment didn't ask for anything, he yielded that he won't cum today too. I was slow today, but without any emotions, without any caring and left him there.

Third day.

Today I decided to be even more cruel to him. When I went to his room, he was just sitting in the corner of his cage, his hands wrapping around his knees, his head lowered with an upset gaze. He glanced up, when I stepped in and backed to the bars.

"Wait, I think I'm not in the mood for this now. I can't cum for two days, there must be something wrong with me" he explained.

"The problem must be with me, I must make this right somehow. Maybe you don't like it too much, if I'm too affectionate to you, but if it's so, I can help it" I replied.

"No, I mean I don't want it today... Ah!" he hissed, when I suddenly slapped his butt with extended claws. "Don't..." he moaned in pain and erected.

"Oh, I think you _do_ want me Tweety, don't deny. I know I arouse you. Now be a good boy and hold still." I slapped his butt again, then started to circle around his chest with my claw, deeply, painfully digging into his feathers, to the skin. He tried to push my finger away, but I punched him in the face. _Here comes the payback, sweetie._

"Don't do it against my will, don't make me..." he glanced up after he fell to the floor, but I ignored and quickly slid into him. He tried to climb away, but I bit him hard. He shrieked and produced tears. "Stop it, I think I'm bleeding!" he yelled. He was right, he was bleeding, but it was only a few drops, there was nothing to worry about.

"I told you to hold still" I said and jabbed him much faster than what he can stand. The taste of revenge overcame me and I started to hit his back with my fist hard. Now he was crying. "Yeah, take it all! Take all the pain and suffering!" I shouted and started to feel some sort of satisfaction as I was watching his suffering, but I knew it wouldn't be enough yet. "You wanted it all coming back?! Now here it is! It's all yours now!" I continued and reached the top. I had pulled myself out and punched him once more, before I left him there.

Fourth day.

I think I overawed him a bit. He was already shivering in fear, when I was just outside of his cage.

"Stay there!" he shouted. I ignored and stepped in, which made him more nervous. "No, please not again... don't torture me..." I gently put my finger on his beak to shut up. He obeyed and dared not to move. He pinned his gaze to the floor in his fear.

"Torture? What are you talking about? About yesterday? I just did what you've asked for. I catch you and do to you whatever I want, remember?" I put my finger under his chin to force him to look at me.

"I d-d-didn't m-m-mean it so, it's not a game" he stammered.

"But you still like it, don't you?" I grinned. "I know it's so, even if you don't dare to confess."

"No, I don't. Let's not do it again..." he said shivering and wrapped his hands pleadingly.

"Oh, you don't like it? I'm sure that you enjoyed every time you humiliated me, right? You always had someone to save you, if you think it through, we never had a righteous fight, did we? At least, now you got a taste of your own medicine." Here I reached down between his legs and fingered him until he erected, then I clutched it so hard, that he nearly fell to the floor. "Do you know what I had to give up in order to keep you safe from me? Even though subconsciously, but I gave up my dignity! You know nothing about how it felt like to think that you're a loser! I was willing to endure everything from you and now _this_ is how you thank it?! That you ask me to chase you?! What did you expect from me, to let you humiliate me again?! That's what you enjoy?! Did you enjoy it so much that you wanted it all coming back?!"

"Believe me, please, I'm not like that anymore."

"Don't dare to lie to me, you little gimmick!" I yelled at him, to which he winced and I scratched his face. He fell to his knees in front of me and I took advantage of that position and pushed my erection into his beak ruthlessly. I stopped, turned him around and constricted his head between two bars. The anger overcame me again and I raped him. _How could he ask me for that?! Wasn't he sick of all those fights?! They were good for nothing!_

Fifth day.

He was getting more and more frustrated of dissatisfaction. I heard him screaming and crying loudly from the other side of the wall. It was late night, so I was about to come in anyway, and had a big surprise arriving in the room. Tweety was masturbating and tried to suck it himself, but couldn't reach it. I grinned.

"What are you doing?" I went into his cage. He glanced up over his shoulder and stopped masturbating. He was nervous and opened his beak to answer, but I was faster. "See? All it means that you still want me, right?" I flicked his cock and pulled him closer to me, so now his back was against my belly. I wrapped his hands behind his back with one paw, with the other I bowed his neck backwards.

"Yes, I want you, but not this way. I was just frustrated a little."

"How do you want me then?" I lowered my head next to his face and carefully licked his throat. He gulped and shuddered nervously. "Do you want me to be rough to you, don't you? You like it, you said so yourself." Now he was really afraid of me, of what I'm going to do to him next. I slowly, but painfully led my claw from his throat down to his erection and nipped it between my claws, constricting it so tight that he screamed. "Stirring, right?" I let it off and went back to his throat to go along on the same way again. He collapsed into sobs.

"Please, don't..." he begged and screamed again, when I nipped his cock, this time a little harder.

"Don't what? This?" I scratched it roughly and covered his beak not to let him scream again. I pulled him closer to me, against my erection just to let him know what I'm going to do to him. "You know you deserve this" I whispered ominously. I let his arms off now and he obediently leaned forward and lowered himself to his knees and reclined on his hands, without any order. "Good boy" I nodded approvingly. I put my weight on his shivering and weakened body, not caring about how much it hurts him and raped him again.

Sixth day.

There was nothing new, maybe except that now he didn't even try to oppose with me. Now I didn't care about torturing before raping him, I just slid in and let the anger overcoming me again, this time much harder than in the last few days and hit his back multiple times, carefully not to hit his spine, not even by accident, but that was all the caring I gave him. He was laying under my weight, he was so weak that he couldn't recline on his limbs, he was just panting and suffering. In fact, he was tormented so much that he didn't even yell whenever I hit him with my fist.

"Here you have it! See?! You finally get what you deserve!" I shouted angrily and enjoyed as all the suffering I got from him gradually became empty. I jabbed him even faster and hit him harder, without noticing that his face slowly turned pale and hardly even breathed. I found it odd, that he didn't make a sound, but I ignored, until he slowly lowered his head to the floor and closed his already half-lidded eyes. He didn't move. Alarmed to see this, I stopped just in the moment I cried out loudly at the climax and pulled myself out of him. I crouched next to his side worried and carefully shook him. He didn't react. He fainted. _Oh, God! What have I done?!_ "Tweety! Wake up!" I shook him again, but it didn't work. I put my ear to his chest to check his heartbeat. He was alive, but he didn't breathe. I opened his beak and started respiration as fast as I could. I was really afraid he'd not wake up, but shortly after he opened his eyes a bit and stared at me with an empty gaze. Finally, it became clear. I carefully put him down, holding from his back and I was still unsure whether he was fully conscious or not. He seemed like he was. "Tweety, is everything alright?"

"What... what happened? What have you done to me?" I couldn't say a word in my disgust. I broke into a run not wanting him to see me cry and left him there surprised. I held my tears back until I arrived to my bed and then covered my face in shame.

 _How could I do this?_ I asked myself. Yes, I wanted to take revenge, but I didn't want to go _that_ far. How could I enjoy it at all? _I need to stop._

Seventh day.

Okay, about yesterday, it was just an accident, my revenge is not done yet.

It's not that clear, because I felt ashamed of what I've done to him. I shouldn't have reached the top, at least. I didn't want him to faint.

Why shouldn't I have enjoyed it? He deserved it.

On the other hand, I don't want to keep this going on like this.

But I enjoyed it so much...

That's just sick.

I felt relief and I can't get enough of it.

No, I can't get enough of rough sex. Now it's only about raping him. But I feel so bad for it. I can get enough of torturing him, that's already done...

Then... why didn't I just stop? Do I really like to hurt him so much?

Beast.

The taste of revenge... the fact that he finally knows how much I was sick of it all is so satisfying...

Sadist!

I need more of that...

I must stop!

I need to get more! I don't hate him, of course, I just like it!

He won't be able to bear this for long. He fainted...

Damn it! I still want MORE! He wanted it all coming back! All those stupid fights!

He just wanted to play...

Only to do the cat-style again! Now he knows what it is _really_ like!

I sighed tiredly. I couldn't help it and half-wanted, half involuntarily went into his birdcage again. Now it was messed up with dry, bloody feathers I tore out of him in the fury of raping. He was just laying there and glanced up with tearful eyes and didn't say a word. His face didn't show any emotions. He started to become empty, was close to give up. He lowered his head back to the floor and waited patiently to get over it. I stopped for a minute to think it through.

 _I don't want it._

 _I want it!_ It won. I stepped closer to Tweety and rolled him on his belly and raped him hard, this time fighting against crying and tried not to climax. I couldn't.

Eighth day.

I've been crying all day long. I've been crying inconsolably, shamfully, cursing myself for my guilty pleasure. I must stop myself somehow. And I still wanted more. _God, I'm such a beast!_

I slowly walked into his room, holding my tears back. Tweety didn't even look at me, he knew what would happen. I sat down in front of him, trying to give him an unspoken message: _Help me._ He finally looked up with an emotionless face, but despite this I could see one teardrop slowly flowing down on his cheek. Step by step his eyes filled with even more tears, but he didn't let them flow down, he just kept his tired, pallid blue eyes on me, which were once shiny and happy. I knew it was a wordless pleading. I felt so bad for him. I reached to his face and wiped his teardrop away, then mine as well. For a brief moment a slight shadow of a weak hope glared in his eyes, but I slapped him in the face, so he turned around and fell forward on his belly. We collapsed into sobs at the same time and I roughly slid into him, trying not to sniffle, but one teardrop still managed to drop on his head.

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed and lowered my head to his nape, jabbing him faster, than ever.

"Wh... what?" he asked on his enervate voice.

"You have to... help... me...Help me stop, Tweety..." I gasped into his ear.

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, just shut up!" I yelled in anger and slapped him again. Then, I climaxed.

Ninth day.

I was so disgusted by myself by now, that I didn't even want to eat or drink at all. Yesterday, I gave Tweety a hint, but I was unsure what that hint was about. I only know that I will need his help to stop this crazy game. Because I won't be able to stop myself on my own.

A realization crushed into me; _he_ turned me into a rapist! Yes, all he ever caused me in those years were frustration, humiliation, suffering and helpless anger. If he was able to turn me into a beast, then he must be able to tame that beast. We just don't know how.

I let control slide out of my hands and yes, I found relief for a few days, but all the suffering has come back of which I wanted to get rid of.

But it's not the same suffering again. It's worse, because I'm not that heartless, because I love him. I should have thought of this before doing anything. It's all my fault! That now we are both suffering, that we are _tortured_!

I must stop, because if it will keep going on like this, we'll both die. He'll die of physical weakness and I'll die of compunction. It's poisoning us, wraps its fingers around our neck and breaks it. I just don't know how to stop.

And despite these thoughts, despite my will, I raped him again. I just wish I'd know why!

Tenth day.

Don't go in... Just don't go in...

I won't hurt him...

If I go in, I'll hurt him again.

Stay out...

I need to go in...

Stay out!

It's like I'm addicted to this. I was just staring at his door, trying to resist the desire to go in. I've been sitting here at least for an hour, and have been trying to stop crying. It seems like I start to accept the fact, that this will never end and I don't care about anything now. Everything will depend on Tweety. I sighed and eventually decided to go in. I slowly opened the door, letting a beam into the room, which directly shone on Tweety, who was just sitting in his cage. He snapped his head up and watched me coming closer and closer, until I finally stepped in. He jumped on his feet immediately in a menacing way, but I still saw fear in his eyes. I reached forward to turn him around, but alarmed to see this, Tweety immediately pushed me away. It was a very weak pressure on my chest, I wondered how he even could do this, since he was so weakened by now, but I didn't oppose with him. I obediently plopped down and waited him to speak. _Do it, Tweety, it's time now._ He was gasping, his eyes narrowed of anger, frustration and of all the torture. He had tried to slow down his breathing, before he fell to his knees, broke down in tears and went haywire totally.

"Enough! Enough, please! I know it's intentional, don't pretend it's not!" he cried loudly. I just sat there and waited him to continue. "Let me cum now, I'm so frustrated! I know you're still angry with me and that the past is haunting you, but stop it! Just stop it! I... I c-c-can't take this anymore!" He looked up pleadingly. "Sylvester, please! Please, don't torture me like this for any longer. I beg you, stop it!" He buried his head into my fur and the sobs shook his whole body, but I stayed cold. "G-g-give me m-m-mercy! Forgive me, please! I swear I won't ask it again, just forgive me! Don't use sex to punish me. Love me."

That did it. He finally made it end. He finally stopped me. In fact, he saved our _lives._ We both suffered for it. Everything was so clear now as I watched the little tortured, tormented little bird begging me to stop. That's what I needed. I wanted to see him falling to his knees, utterly regretting everything apologizes from me and begs for my forgiveness. That finally satisfied and killed the beast inside of me.

I released a quiet sound of relief and let my tears flow free on my face.

"Now you know how it feels like to think being good only for sex."

Tweety stopped crying for a few seconds and looked up. He seemed like he immersed in his thoughts deeply. I was very curious about what's on his mind, but I didn't urge him. Eventually, he let my fur off and stepped back.

"Don't try to stop me." With this, he suddenly avoided me and walked out of his cage. _What?_ I was so surprised, that it took me at least ten seconds, until I finally turned around and called for him.

"Tweety, don't start again." I sighed tiredly. I don't want him to leave me, he almost left me once already, I can't let him.

"I know you can't stop it and I'm not able to bear this for long" he said, without looking at me. _No!_ A little piece of heaven started to fall apart inside me and I desperately ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"No, Tweety, don't do it, don't leave me alone now. I need you more than ever" I pleaded. He pushed me away and tried to steel his resolve.

"For what? This? I'm so sorry, but I have no more reason to stay here. You said it can never happen again and now look at us!" he cried.

"Tweety, you're wrong. I _can_ stop it. Can't you see? You stopped me."

"No, don't make this even harder, I must leave" he sniffled.

"No, please don't go away, I know you don't want to leave, so why do you force yourself to do so? Change your mind." He didn't say a word, just avoided me again and I was getting more and more scared.

"Goodbye" he finally said, but didn't move an inch. No, I must persuade him to stay here somehow. I looked at the window and saw the pouring rain outside, then looked back at Tweety. _No, you can't go away. You're weakened, you'd get a cold, you might be hurt or even killed by someone else outside there. You have nowhere to go. You want to stay, you'll forgive me, because I know you love me. So stay. I know we have both mistaken, because you didn't understand me and I didn't keep my promise and went too far, but we can solve it together. Just tell me you'll stay by my side. What would I do without you? How do you want me to express how much I need you?_ I had so many reasons to tell him why he must stay, but my throat was too dry, made me unable to speak.

"Where would you go?" I said finally.

He didn't answer, just stood there for long minutes. I sighed and realized, that I must accept his decision, whatever it is. A silent crying overcame me and I felt like I'm falling to pieces. I covered my face and cried into my paws.

"Back to you!" he sobbed, turned back and jumped into my neck. I was so surprised, that I almost dropped him, but then wrapped my arms around him tightly. A bright smile appeared on my face and somehow he slid out of my grasp. "I can't help it! I don't want to leave you!"

I gently lifted him up, wiped his tears off and hugged him. Meanwhile, I wiped my tears off as well and sobbed into his neck. Tweety looked up me sniffling and I kissed him passionately, giving him all my love. To be honest, I missed these romantic moments and kisses.

"Don't worry, my sweetheart, I'll stop it."

"Promise you'll never do this again!"

I couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course I won't. I love you. And I think I finally left the past behind, it won't stand between us anymore." I've never been so much in love.

"You know you are so much more for me, than for just sex, Puddy. I'm glad you managed to do it." I never missed hearing from him Puddy so much. It felt so good, made me feel that he still loves me and will always be by my side.

We kissed again and I kindly laid him down. It was time to satisfy his desires. He stopped crying and enjoyed as my rough tongue pampered his whole body, ruffled his feathers. Tweety deeply dug into my silky black and white fur, smelled it, savoring me, while I tasted all of his little curves. He reached out between my legs and started to finger my cock, constricted my balls, massaged them, until it became angular. Meanwhile, I ventured down to his groin and for the first time I let him cum into my mouth, before it he sprinkled it only on my face. He released a huge scream of pleasure and quickly erected again. _Insatiable._

I kissed his anus, making him shiver in his whole body. I fingered, teased him, until it was stretched. Fortunately, it was clean. I sticked my tongue in and circled with it from the inside, making him wet with saliva. At this point, Tweety quickly, desperately clung to my face, like his life depended on me. I pulled my tongue out and very slowly and gently led my erection in. I almost forgot how much better it is with foreplay and love. _How could I enjoy it without these?_

We were face to face. For the first time since I started my cruel game, he closed his eyes, opened his beak and released himself of pleasure and lust.

"Puddy, do it wilder. I love when you're so wild. I'm ready for that now."

"Well, if you want it so much..." I haven't finished my sentence, just suddenly moved faster in him, carefully bit him at the neck, which made him giggle and shirred his head between his shoulders. He cambered his head backwards and reached for the cagebars. Close to the climax, I was gasping, could barely keep the rhythm. He wrapped around my hip with his legs and with his heel stimulated me at my butt. He let the bars off and clung in my neck, snuggled his head between my chest and shoulder and gasped loudly. We cummed almost in the same moment.

I fell forward, almost squeezed Tweety, who still didn't let my neck off and I quickly turned on my back. I don't know why, but I felt like I owe him with a little truth.

"Hey, you know what, Tweety?"

"Yes, Puddy?"

"I wanted to stop the game since you fainted, but I confess, I enjoyed it too much." I giggled. "I'm sorry." I couldn't stop laughing, although, this was the least funny thing on earth.

Tweety's face turned from surprised to angry immediately.

"What?! You tortured me for even longer, than you wanted and now you expect from me to trust you? How could you do this?" he shouted angrily, but seeing me still laughing he couldn't be mad at me for any longer. His gaze relented and somewhy – never figured out why – laughter broke out of him too. Yeah, sure, we aren't normal at all. It didn't matter. We stopped laughing and I turned my expression serious.

"I think I'm ready to play that chasing game, Tweety, but only to chase, no more slaps, tricks and injuries, understand? I'm sure you still want to play it, don't you?" He happily jumped in my neck, constricting it so tight, that my face slowly turned purple in the lack of oxygen.

"Of course, Puddy! Thank you so much!" he gratituded.

"Yes, you're welcome, but it's too tight, Tweety..."

"Ooops, sorry!" He let my neck off. "So, are you really in?"

"Of course I am. But shouldn't you escape then?" I smirked. He gave me a happy kiss and flew away. I jumped on and chased him all around the room, intentionally slower than what I can just to make the game keep longer.

Tweety flew out of the room to the kitchen and I playfully caught him.

"Gotcha" I grinned and let him immediately. I glanced up and looked around. I caught him in the kitchen... so familiar. A shadow of a grin appeared on my face. "Hey, would you like to try _that?_ "

"Try what?" he stared at me blankly.

"You know that very well" I smirked. He caught on and his beak flew open. He gulped and an eager desire glared in his eyes, then he slowly nodded. I triumphantly raised him up and grabbed a fork out of a drawer. I walked to a wall and lifted Tweety's arms above his head, then with one firmly movement I pinned him to the wall with the fork. I took one step back, just to drink the vision of his helplessness. I had no idea that he would look so desirable if it happened in real. A sly grin played in the corner of his beak, he raised an eyebrow at me and motioned me suggestively. I swallowed, then started to smile as well, my eyes narrowed naughtily. "Oh, you!" I rushed at him, grabbed him by the thighs and threw his legs around my waist, then quickly slipped into him. He threw his head back and let out a soundless scream, then closed his beak. Close to climax, I let out a lustful purr as my hip tensed against his and I emptied myself into the hole. I grabbed the fork out of the wall and Tweety slid down to the floor, accompanied with his orgasm and a sound of relief. I kissed his beak tenderly, then helped him stand up. "I think we haven't finished our chase yet" I murmured. He smiled and happily hugged me.

We continued our little game until we got totally tired. I managed to catch him multiple times and all time long kept our rules; no slaps, no tricks and no injuries. Just chasing.

And if anyone would question how our relationship can work at all, I'd say we have everything a relationship needs to work. We have trust, love, sincerity, great sex, besides we would never listen to all those who say a cat and a canary are supposed to be enemies, who say being gay is unacceptable. We would never give up on each other and are always there for the other to help. And he helped me, kept his promise; he'll stay with me. He forgave me after all the torture we went through and I think I am luckier than anyone to have someone like him. Because he's finally mine.


End file.
